Rainbow Treehouse
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Secara tak sengaja Miku menemukan rumah pohon di hutan di bukit belakang sekolahnya. Ia ingin rumah pohonnya jadi ramai, bahkan lebih ramai dari pusat kota. Berhasilkah dia? Don't like, don't read! Review ditunggu :D
1. Chapter 1

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Rainbow Treehouse"_

**Warning :**

OOC, khayalan tingkat tinggi, misstypo, abal, gaje, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik Mvii dan Mvii bukan milik pemiliknya Vocaloid.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng! Lonceng tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi disambut hela nafas lega siswa-siswinya. Tak terkecuali untuk siswi yang satu ini. Hatsune Miku.

Miku merupakan gadis yang tak terlalu cerdas namun unik dan kreatif. Sering remedial, kecuali pelajaran seni dan bahasa. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Penggambaran karakternya sangat ramah, terkadang imut (?), dan periang. Ia cukup banyak memiliki teman dekat atas keramahan dan lelucon jenaka yang biasa ia lontarkan. Rambutnya biasa ia buat twintail dengan warna hijau toska, warna favoritnya.

"Miku, kau langsung pulang 'kan?" Tegur sahabat Miku yang juga sekelas dengannya. SeeU, siswi asal Seoul yang ngefans pada SNSD.

"Entahlah," Miku menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. "aku sepertinya ingin berkeliling sebentar."

"Ke mall?!" SeeU menebak dengan semangat karena ia sendiri sedang mau ke mall.

"Bosan," Miku menopang dagunya. "aku ingin ke tempat yang segar, tanpa ada kebisingan yang aneh-aneh dan keramaian yang monoton," senyumnya.

"Ah!," SeeU menjentikan jarinya. "ke hutan di bukit belakang sekolah saja! Di sana katanya asyik, lho!"

"Ide bagus!," Miku melompat dari kursinya. "kau mau menemaniku 'kan, SeeU?!" Ajak Miku dengan semangatnya. SeeU menggeleng.

"Aku mau shopping." SeeU membuat senyumnya seperti senyum kucing.

"Hah... Tak heran," Miku menggeleng-geleng. SeeU tertawa pelan pada Miku, "Lain kali akan ku temani kau ke sana. Sekalian kita... Ngedate," SeeU menggoda Miku.

"Ngaco," Miku menjitak SeeU. "aku masih normal."

"Hihihi... Kidding," SeeU mengelus kepalanya sendiri. "yaudah deh, aku duluan, ya?"

"Sip! Jaa nee!" Miku melambaikan tangannya pada SeeU yang sudah berlari sambil melambai juga. "Nah, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum terlalu gelap." Miku merapihkan poni dan posisi tasnya lalu pergi dari kelasnya.

Tibalah Miku di hutan yang dimaksudkan oleh SeeU. Keadaan di sana sangat sepi, tapi itulah yang memang diinginkan oleh Miku. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan suara burung yang saling bersahutan. Belum lagi udara yang bebas dari asap kendaraan dan warna hijau yang mendominasi sejauh mata Miku memandang. Itulah yang memang Miku inginkan.

"Hah... Tak percuma aku datang ke sini! Inilah yang ku cari! Yeay!" Miku berlari kencang bersama angin yang berhembus membelai dirinya.

"Ruuf! Ruuf!" Miku menemukan seekor anjing yang menggonggong kepadanya seakan mengajak Miku bicara. Miku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ada perlu denganku, anjing manis?" Tanya Miku dengan gemas.

"Ruuf!" Anjing itu menggonggong lagi tapi kemudian langsung berlari ke arah sebuah semak belukar. Miku iseng dan mengikuti kemana anjing itu berlari. Tapi, tiba-tiba Miku terpeleset karena di balik semak itu ada turunan yang landai. Miku pun terjatuh.

"Kyaaa!" Miku menjerit.

Gusrak!

"A-aduh..." Miku mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit. Ia mendapati roknya telah kotor oleh lumpur. "Yaaah... Gimana aku pulangnya, nih?" Gumam Miku sedih.

"Ruuf!" Sekali lagi terdengar anjing itu memanggil Miku. Miku menengok ke depan dan terkejut.

"W-waaah..." Miku terkagum-kagum. Di depannya terdapat sebuah rumah pohon yang berada di tengah-tengah pepohonan yang melingkarinya. "Aku bisa menjadikannya tempat persembunyianku, nih!" Miku bersorak. Ia buru-buru menaiki tangga yang menuju ke rumah pohon itu dan membuka pintunya. Di dalam rumah pohon tersebut kosong, tak ada isinya sama sekali. Memang agak kotor, tapi Miku yakin ia bisa membersihkannya nanti.

"Yeaaay!" Sekali lagi Miku bersorak hingga membangunkan burung-burung yang sedang tertidur di hutan itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Miku langsung menceritakan pada SeeU mengenai rumah pohon yang Miku temukan. SeeU tak begitu antusias mendengarkannya. Malah ia heran dengan Miku yang repot-repot membawa alat bersih-bersih dari rumah.

"Jadi... Itu alasanmu membawa begitu banyak alat bersih-bersih, huh?" SeeU berkacak pinggang. Miku mengangguk dengan semangatnya, "Demi rumah pohonku! Hihihi," Miku nyengir.

SeeU menghela nafas. "Well, well, aku pikir kau butuh bantuanku, benar 'kan?" Miku menjentikan jarinya, "Tepat!"

"Baiklah, aku pingin sekali-sekali melihat seperti apa rumah pohon itu. Hihihi..." SeeU tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Nah, makasih sahabat terbaikku!" Miku memeluk SeeU.

"Tapi nanti kita ngedate ya di rumah pohonmu. 'Kan tempatnya pasti romantis tuh!" Ajak SeeU. Miku kembali menjitak SeeU, "Aku normal, baka."

"Ahahaha..." SeeU memang senang sekali menggoda Miku seperti itu.

Dan seperti janji, Miku dan SeeU menuju ke rumah pohon yang Miku maksud. Tapi, rupanya Miku lupa kalau ada turunan terjal di balik semak yang menuju ke rumah pohonnya, dan akhirnya, ...

Gusrak!

"A-aduh... Aku lupa ada turunan terjal di situ..." Miku mengelus-elus bokongnya, begitu pun SeeU.

"Tapi," SeeU menjeda kalimatnya sambil menelan ludah, "ini jauh lebih indah daripada apa yang ada di pikiranku..." Gumamnya kagum.

Dua detik kemudian keduanya saling bertatap sambil nyengir. Miku melepas seragamnya dan menyisakan hot pant serta tank top. SeeU pun demikian. Miku mengambil sapu sementara SeeU menggenggam kemoceng.

"Waktunya bekerjaaa!" Keduanya bersorak dan kembali membangunkan seluruh burung yang sedang terlelap di sekitarnya.

Hingga setengah jam kemudian keduanya terduduk capek di bawah rumah pohonnya. Baik Miku maupun SeeU sama-sama tersenyum puas sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah bersih-bersih barusan.

Miku menengok ke atas. "Tinggal rumah pohonnya saja... Hihihi," ia menyeka keringatnya.

"Hem," SeeU menaruh tangannya di dagu, "bagaimana dengan penerangannya? Jelas malam nanti akan sangat gelap 'kan?"

"Benar juga... Harusnya aku membawa lampu petromak ke sini," gumam Miku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita bersihkan saja dulu rumah pohonnya. Lusa 'kan libur, kita menginap saja di sini, bagaimana?" Usul SeeU.

"Ide bagus!" Seru Miku, "Aku akan bawa banyak snack dan minuman untuk kita habiskan sepanjang malam!"

"Lalu, kita akan kencan sampai pagi!" SeeU langsung mendapat jitakan dari Miku, "Jangan sembarangan, SeeU. Ku ikat kau besok malam kalau berani macam-macam."

"Ahahaha..." Sekali lagi SeeU tertawa. Ia terlalu menyukai menggoda Miku seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," SeeU teringat roknya yang kotor karena lumpur, "kita baliknya gimana?"

"Aku sih mengikat jaketku di pinggang supaya noda lumpur di rokku tidak begitu kelihatan." Ucap Miku.

"Oh, iya! Hihihi..." SeeU menepuk jidatnya. Tiba-tiba, "Ruuf! Ruuf!"

"Ah, anjing yang kemarin!" Miku berseru dengan riangnya dan mendekati anjing itu.

"Itu anjing siapa, Miku?" Tanya SeeU.

"Ini anjing yang kemarin membuatku menemukan rumah pohon ini. Nampaknya, anjing ini adalah milik dari penghuni rumah pohon ini sebelumnya." Miku berasumsi.

"Berikan dia nama!" SeeU mengajukan usul begitu saja. Miku menatap mata anjing itu dalam-dalam.

"Siapa kira-kira namamu sebelumnya?" Gumam Miku. "Ruuf! Ruuf!" Anjing itu menggonggong.

"Namanya Ruuf, ia bilang!" SeeU lagi-lagi berseru asal. Miku menggeleng-geleng. Tapi, Ruuf juga bukan nama yang buruk menurut Miku.

"Baiklah, nama barumu adalah Ruuf mulai sekarang. Jadilah anjing yang baik, ya?" Miku mengelus-elus kepala anjing tersebut. Ruuf nampak senang dibegitukan oleh Miku.

"Nah, waktunya kita beres-beres rumah pohonnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku takut kita tersesat di hutan ini," SeeU mengambil kemocengnya kembali.

"Ok! Setelah itu kita pulang bersama!" Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mereka pun naik ke rumah pohon tersebut dan membersihkannya hingga tak ada satu debu pun yang menempel.

"Time to go home!" Miku meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang agak kaku. SeeU menunjuk Ruuf, "Ruuf gimana? Ditinggal di sini?"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak boleh memelihara anjing di rumah. Besok kita kembali saja dengan makanan anjing agar Ruuf senang." Usul Miku. SeeU pun mengangguk.

"Dadah, Ruuf! Sampai besok!" Miku dan SeeU pun meninggalkan Ruuf di rumah pohon mereka.

Di perjalanan pulang, Miku terus berkhayal bagaimana ia nanti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah pohonnya. Ia akan belajar di sana, menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di sana, dan bermain bersama Ruuf. Tapi, ia berpikir kalau akan sangat mubazir jika ia menikmati tempat seindah itu hanya sendirian saja.

"Hei, SeeU, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak teman kita yang lain untuk tinggal di rumah pohon kita?" Miku bertanya pada SeeU yang sedang membalas SMS ibunya.

"Ha?" SeeU menengok kikuk. "Eh, maksudku, boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula, itu 'kan rumah pohonmu." Jawab SeeU.

"Hem," Miku mengangguk pelan, "tapi, mau ajak siapa, ya?"

"Hei, aku duluan ya, Miku! Ibuku sudah menanti di samping Sunday Cafe, jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu." SeeU tersenyum kecut pada Miku.

"Ya. Jangan lupa besok kita menginap di rumah pohon kita." Miku tersenyum pada SeeU.

"Ok! Bye bye, Miku!" SeeU pun berlari meninggalkan Miku. Kini hanya tinggal Miku sendiri berjalan menuju stasiun. Jarak rumah dan sekolahnya memang agak jauh jadi ia harus naik kereta.

Sepanjang perjalanan Miku terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar rumah pohonnya bisa jadi meriah dan bahkan melebihi dari keramaian kota. Kian lama ia berpikir, kian mustahil ide itu di kepalanya. Tapi kian idenya terlihat mustahil, kian semangat pula Miku untuk bisa membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu mewujudkan impiannya itu. Dan tanpa terasa kereta pun tiba.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng!

"C'mon, SeeU!" Miku berseru seraya lonceng tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi. SeeU pun berdiri dari kursinya, tapi terlihat lesu, "Maaf, Miku. Aku sepertinya harus pulang dulu sebentar karena aku belum bawa barang-barangku. Nanti aku datang diantar oleh Ibuku. Nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk. "Pulanglah saja dulu, SeeU. Aku siap-siap sendiri, deh." Miku tersenyum kecil. Meski merasa tak enak, mau bagaimana lagi, SeeU tak bisa membantu Miku siap-siap.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Miku? Dadah!" SeeU melambai dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian di ruang kelas. Pupus sudah harapan Miku untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi, setidaknya ia masih bersama Ruuf di sana nanti.

"Yah, mau diapain lagi? SeeU memang sering sibuk, sih..." Gumam Miku lesu. Begitu ia keluar dari kelasnya, ia menangkap sepasang murid kembar yang sedang bertengkar. Miku agak kenal, tapi tak begitu dekat. Mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

"Kau egois, Rin! Sudah ah, aku bosan bicara denganmu!" Si kembar laki-laki meninggalkan saudaranya begitu saja.

"Len!" Rin menjerit memanggil nama Len tapi sang pemilik nama enggan tuk berbalik. Merasa kasihan, Miku pun mendekati Rin.

"Hai, ng, sorry," Miku merasa canggung. Rin berbalik dengan mata sembab. "Y-yah, jangan nangis, dong. Ng, mau ikut aku nggak?"

Rin menghapus airmatanya. "Ke mana?" Rin bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Rumah pohonku. Tempatnya enak, deh, dijamin kamu bisa melupakan masalahmu di sana." Miku membujuk Rin.

"I-ikut dong..." Rin menyeka habis airmatanya, "aku malas pulang ke rumah dan bertengkar dengan Len lagi. Ia yang egois, huh."

Takut Rin tambah sedih, Miku tak menanyakan alasan Rin marah pada saudara kembarnya itu. "Well, yuk berangkat?" Ajak Miku.

"Baiklah," Rin menjawab dengan suaranya yang masih serak.

Dan, yak, Miku berhasil mengajak seorang lagi ke rumah pohonnya. Itu artinya, ia akan punya teman sampai SeeU akan datang ke rumah pohonnya nanti.

Sudah dua kali terpeleset, kini Miku sudah hafal jalanan menuju ke rumah pohonnya. Ia mengajak Rin turun pelan-pelan agar tak satupun dari mereka terpeleset. Sampai disana mereka langsung disambut oleh Ruuf.

"Ruuf! Ruuf!" Ruuf nampak bahagia sekali melihat Miku datang lagi ke rumah pohon.

"Hai, Ruuf! Aku bawa hadiah untukmu," Miku merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekantong makanan anjing. Miku membukanya dan membiarkan Ruuf makan dengan lahap. "wah, kau suka rupanya? Aku senang sekali! Hihihi..." Miku tertawa.

"Ini anjingmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukan, sih. Tapi, aku menyukainya jadi aku pelihara saja di sini. Habisnya aku tak boleh memelihara anjing di rumah, sih." Jawab Miku. Rin hanya ber-oh-ria.

"By the way, namamu siapa?" Tanya Rin. Miku menjitak dirinya sendiri karena lupa, "Namaku Hatsune Miku. Hihi... Maaf aku lupa tadi," ucap Miku. Rin mengangguk-angguk dan asal naik saja ke rumah pohon Miku.

"H-hei, rumah pohonnya masih kosong loh!" Miku menahan Rin. Rin menoleh pada Miku, "Cuma numpang bobok, boleh 'kan?" Rin memasang puppy eyes dan membuat Miku sweatdrop.

"Boleh, tapi aku pasangin kasur tidurku dulu, deh." Rin kembali naik begitu Miku mengizinkan. Setelah keduanya tiba di atas, Miku menggelar kasur lipatnya yang ia bawa sejak tadi pagi. Rin pun langsung tidur seenaknya. Pada akhirnya, Miku tetap sendirian sambil menunggu SeeU.

"Ah, mending aku tidur juga, deh." Miku menyandarkan dirinya di pojok ruangan dan ikut terlelap bersama Rin hingga petang.

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun, hei!" SeeU menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Miku.

"He... Aku dimana?" Gumam Miku yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya, "Eh?! Rin mana?!" Miku menyadari di ruangan tersebut hanya ada SeeU.

"Gadis yang punya saudara kembar unyu-unyu itu? Dia ada di bawah dengan sepupuku, Teto." Jawab SeeU.

"Teto?," Miku baru saja bertanya tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah marun diikat dua masuk. "SeeU, anjing bernama Ruuf itu nakal! Ia membawa kabur rotiku!"

"Nah, itu yang bernama Teto." SeeU menunjuk gadis yang wajahnya sedang menunjukan rasa jengkel luar biasa, "dia memang begitu kalau rotinya diambil orang." sambung SeeU.

"Halo, Teto. Namaku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal." Miku berkenalan dengan Teto. Teto membuang muka, "Akan ku perkenalkan diriku jika kau sudah menghukum anjingmu itu," dengusnya. Miku sweatdrop.

"Seperti yang tadi ku bilang, dia akan selalu begitu kalau rotinya diambil," komentar SeeU. Rin masuk juga ke rumah pohon. Hanya Rin dan Miku yang masih mengenakan seragam.

"Aku pikir kalian mau menginap disini. Aku tak sengaja melihat seluruh perlengkapan kalian. Boleh aku bergabung?" Pinta Rin dengan amat sangat.

"Tapi, nanti kau dimarahi orangtuamu, Rin..." Miku menyentuh lengan Rin.

"Tak apa! Aku akan telepon orangtuaku malam ini dan bilang aku menginap di rumah temanku. Aku masih kesal pada Len! Hihihi..." Rin malah nyengir.

"Ya sudahlah, kau boleh bergabung." Miku tersenyum mengizinkan. Rin melompat kesenangan. Miku menoleh pada Teto, "dia juga ikut bergabung dengan kita, SeeU?"

SeeU mengangguk. "Kebetulan ia sedang berkunjung ke tempatku, jadi aku ajak saja ia ke sini. Tak apa 'kan, Miku?"

"Makin banyak makin seru!" Sorak Miku lalu tertawa diikuti tiga gadis lainnya.

Petualangan Miku di rumah pohonnya pun di mulai bersama SeeU, Rin, dan Teto. Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jangan lupa baca update fic ini selanjutnya! Dadah!

.

.

.

**-Behind the scene Rainbow Treehouse-**

_Failed Take 1_

"Pas jatuh pertama sakit beneran, loh... Aduh..." Miku mengelus bokongnya. Author malah ngakak ngeliatnya. Bukannya bantuin atau prihatin malah diketawain. Kasihan ya Miku? Hahaha...

_Failed Take 2_

"Aku akan bawa banyak snack dan minuman untuk kita habiskan sepanjang malam!" Seru Miku.

"Lalu kita akan kencan sampai pagi!" SeeU langsung dijitak oleh Miku tapi karena kekencengan SeeU mengaduh, "Aduh! Pelanan dikit dong, Miku!" SeeU mengerucutkan bibirnya. Miku malah tertawa-tawa.

"Miku, jangan terlalu kencang saat menjitak SeeU." Tegur author.

"Maaf, thor. Aku terbawa suasana, seakan-akan Kaito atau Mikuo-nii yang mengajakku kencan. Malah kalau beneran mereka aku bakal jitak lebih kencang! Hahaha..." Miku tertawa lebar. Siap-siaplah saja Mikuo atau Kaito. Hahaha...

_Failed Take 3_

"Tak apa! Aku akan telepon orangtuaku malam ini dan bilang aku menginap di rumah temanku. Aku masih kesal pada Len! Hihihi..." Rin nyengir.

Tiba-tiba, "Lenny, jangan syediiih~!," terdengar suara lelembut yang samar-samar terdengar di kamera. Ternyata itu suara Kaito, Mikuo, dan Piko yang lagi ngeledekin Len yang lagi pundung. Hahaha...

_Udahan dulu, ya, BTS nya? Hahaha... Dadaaah!_

_P.S : Review ya? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Rainbow Treehouse"_

**Warning :**

OOC, crackpairs, KTT (tau sendirilah, author 'kan tukang ngekhayal), misstypo, de el el.

**Disclaimer :**

Ide punya Mvii, Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang bersamaan dengan kicau burung baik yang merdu maupun yang fals. SeeU bangun paling awal dan membuat api dengan kompor portable miliknya. Ia membuat sarapan berupa telur mata sapi dan sosis bakar. Tadinya ia mau gunakan nasi yang kemarin ia bawa, tapi karena nasinya lembab dan berbau tak sedap ia membuangnya. Celingak-celinguk, SeeU ingat kalau selain roti Perancis, Teto juga membawa roti tawar. Dibuatlah roti itu menjadi sandwich isi telur dan sosis.

"Aku berbakat jadi istri yang baik. Hihihi..." SeeU memuji dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Rin turun dari rumah pohon dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, "Selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Ah, pagi!" SeeU balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. Rin menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan dan duduk di samping SeeU. Tanpa disuruh, Rin mengambil salahsatu sandwich buatan SeeU, "Enak," puji Rin dengan matanya yang membulat penuh. SeeU tertawa kecil.

"Ku dengar, kau bertengkar ya dengan saudara kembarmu? Ada apa?" SeeU bertanya. Berbeda dari Miku, SeeU suka ceplas-ceplos dan tipe yang melakukan dulu baru berpikir.

"Dia egois. Dia sedang konsentrasi dengan novelnya dan tak memberikan ruang padaku untuk bermain musik. Aku benci dia," Rin langsung memasang wajah murung, "apalagi, sepupu kami datang dan ia membenciku. Aku tambah terpojok lagi di sana..."

"Kalau begitu," SeeU menggenggam jemari Rin, "kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau. Rumah pohon ini telah menerimamu sebagai salahsatu bagian dari kami." SeeU tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menginap disini terus sampai sepupuku pulang, ah! Kira-kira seminggu penuh aku akan tetap disini. Aku akan bawa seluruh baju dan bukuku ke sini." Rin berkata dengan semangatnya. SeeU sweatdrop.

"Tidakkah berlebihan jika kau tak pulang ke rumah, Rin?" Tanya Miku yang rupanya juga sudah turun dari rumah pohon.

"Habisnya," Rin menundukan kepalanya, "aku terlalu adiktif terhadap musik. Jika tak main gitar sehari saja jariku akan kesemutan sepanjang hari." Tentunya Rin melebih-lebihkan agar Miku simpatik padanya.

"Hem, tak tertolong," Miku mentranslate it can't be helped ke bahasa Indonesia, "kalau begitu, kau boleh membawa alat musikmu ke sini. Tapi, tinggal di sini selama seminggu, apa kau yakin?" Miku bertanya lagi.

Rin mengangguk. "Lagipula, ada Ruuf! Aku pasti akan dijaga olehnya." Rin tertawa diikuti lambaian pita putih di kepalanya. Miku mengulum senyum, "Kalau kau berkata begitu, aku rasa aku akan ikut menginap untuk beberapa hari. Yah, kira-kira dua atau tiga harilah."

SeeU menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh, Miku! Nanti kau selingkuh dengan Rin!" Miku menyipitkan matanya pada SeeU, sementara SeeU memasang cat smile.

"Kalian berpacaran?" Rin bertanya dengan polosnya. Miku buru-buru menggeleng sementara SeeU mengangguk cepat. Rin bingung tapi memilih untuk tak memperdulikan mereka.

"By the way, Teto kok nggak turun ya daritadi?" Rin mengalihkan topik. SeeU angkat bicara, "Ah, dia memang anaknya pemalas. Biarkan saja. Hehehe..."

Miku sambil mengunyah sandwichnya terus berpikir, bagaimanakah jika ia akan terlibat cinta dengan lawan jenisnya. Secara selama ini Miku sangat dekat dengan SeeU, bahkan diluar batas normal, mungkin. Miku tak pernah membiarkan hatinya untuk jatuh cinta karena selama ini Miku hanya memimpikan tempat indah dimana ia bisa beristirahat dan bersenang-senang. Kini, ia memiliki rumah pohonnya yang meski sederhana tapi nyaman ditinggali. Mungkin saja, ia akan jatuh cinta dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hei, Miku," Rin memanggil Miku. Miku menyahut dan Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "pernah mencoba berhubungan dengan laki-laki?"

Miku yang sedang mengunyah langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Rin. "A-air! Air!" Miku menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. SeeU langsung memberikan Miku minum hingga Miku terlepas dari tersedaknya.

"Melihat responmu aku tahu kau tak pernah," komentar Rin sambil mengunyah potongan sandwich yang ketiga. Kecil-kecil Rin ternyata rakus loh.

"I-iya, sih..." Miku mengakui dengan sendirinya meski malu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Hah, kalau Miku punya pacar terus nanti aku sama siapa? Aku akan sendirian. Sigh," SeeU manyun mendengar percakapan Rin dan Miku.

"Kau sama Ruuf saja sana! Hahaha..." Rin yang tadinya serius tiba-tiba bercanda dan jayus banget.

Miku masih tetap berpikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Kapan ia akan mendapat cinta pertamanya, ia tak pernah tahu. Yang ia tahu ia tak akan lama lagi mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Ia yakin itu.

"SeeU, rotiku!" Teto yang baru turun langsung memarahi SeeU. Miku menggeleng, "Ia memang begitu kalau rotinya diambil..."

.

.

.

Selesai berbenah, Miku, SeeU, Teto, dan Rin memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan meninggalkan kasur tidur mereka untuk tidur di kesempatan lain. Siang nanti mereka janji akan berkumpul lagi di sana untuk belajar bersama. Menurut Miku, belajar di tengah tempat yang damai seperti rumah pohonnya akan membuat otaknya lebih mudah menerima pelajaran.

Kini, Miku berada di stasiun menunggu keretanya tiba. Ia menggenggam handphonenya, melihat jam berapa saat ini. Karena masih mengantuk, handphone Miku tergelincir dari tangannya dan terjatuh. Secara kebetulan juga, seorang cowok menginjak handphone Miku hingga layarnya retak. Cowok itu tidak sadar telah menginjak handphone Miku. Miku pun mengejar cowok itu untuk meminta tanggung jawab.

"Hei, berhenti kamu!" Miku memukul pelan bahu cowok itu. Cowok berambut jabrik berwarna toska itu berbalik dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Ada masalah?"

"Iya!," Miku menunjukan handphonenya yang telah pecah layarnya, "kau menginjak handphone ku hingga seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Miku mengedepankan tangannya.

Cowok itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas cek. "Berapa yang kau butuh?"

"S-sombong sekali kamu," Miku menelan ludah begitu melihat cowok itu bersedia membayar berapa pun demi handphonenya.

"Cepatlah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Cowok itu masih tak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Miku menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, "Ng, lima juta, bagaimana?"

"Mahal banget? Hape kayak gitu aja bagaimana bisa harganya lima juta?" Cowok itu memprotes pelan.

"Eh, waktu dan pengalaman yang aku lalui bersama handphone ini lebih berarti daripada harga handphonenya sendiri, tahu?!" Balas Miku tak mau kalah. Cowok itu membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya, "Baiklah..."

Ia menuliskan nominal di ceknya dan menyerahkannya pada Miku. "Lain kali lebih hati-hati, nona. Permisi," cowok itu langsung pergi. Miku nyengir karena dapat uang tak terduga seperti itu.

"Bisa buat beli hiasan di rumah pohon, nih! Hihihi," Miku tertawa sendiri sambil mengibas-ibaskan cek tersebut, "tapi, bagaimana kalau cek ini palsu?"

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, bukannya pulang Miku malah menuju ke bank terdekat. Tanpa disangka, ternyata cek itu asli dan Miku mendapatkan uang sebesar lima juta tunai!

"Wow! A-aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini! Hahaha..." Miku tertawa lebar. Ini sungguh hari keberuntungannya. "Tapi," ia memiringkan kepalanya, "wajah cowok tadi sepertinya tidak asing bagiku," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok menepuk pundak Miku. Miku berbalik dan melihat senpainya berada di belakangnya. "Halo, Miku."

"Kaito senpai! Sedang apa disini?" Miku bertanya. Bisa dibilang Miku dan Kaito adalah adik kelas dan kakak kelas paling mesra di sekolahnya. Mereka tidak berpacaran tapi banyak yang menganggapnya begitu karena mereka terlalu sering berduaan di sekolah.

"Biasa, menabung untuk biaya masa depanku, seperti pernikahan misalnya. Hehe," jawab Kaito. Miku tertawa kecil. Selain SeeU memang Kaito adalah sahabat terbaik Miku, bedanya Kaito cowok. Terbesit di pikiran Miku, _'Kenapa aku nggak coba jatuh cinta pada Kaito senpai saja, ya? Ia baik, pasti aku akan senang bersamanya.'_

"Senpai, apakah kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis saat ini?" Tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Kaito menggaruk pipinya, "Bagaimana, ya? A-aku sedang mengincar seorang gadis, sih. Dia... Adik kelasku. Hehe," jawabnya.

Miku mengembungkan pipinya tanda kecewa. "Huh, begitu ya?"

Kaito tersenyum jahil dan mencubit lalu memain-mainkan pipi Miku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

Miku melepaskan tangan Kaito dari pipinya. "Aku pikir, aku bisa belajar jatuh cinta bersama senpai. Kalau senpai sudah suka gadis lain ya sudah," jawab Miku. Kaito mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Hei, Miku," Kaito berbisik, "kisah cinta tak akan berakhir indah jika kau memiliki niat lain di baliknya. Biarkan kisah itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan, ok?"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Nggak ngerti, senpai."

Kluk. Kaito sudah susah-susah ngomong rumit begitu ternyata Miku malah nggak ngerti. "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu. Jangan lupa belajar dan kerjakan PRmu, ok?" Kaito mengelus-elus rambut Miku.

"Siap, senpai!" Miku memberi hormat pada Kaito. Kaito tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

"Senpai!," panggil Miku begitu Kaito sudah agak jauh. Kaito menoleh. Miku tersenyum lebar dan berteriak, "Aku sayang senpai! Hihihi..."

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya karena agak malu begitu mendapat perhatian orang-orang setelah Miku berteriak seperti tadi. Tapi, Kaito mengacuhkan malunya dan balik berkata, "Aku juga sayang kamu, Miku. Hehe," lalu kembali berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Miku tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kaito.

.

.

.

Kini Rin sudah berada di rumahnya, hem, mungkin bisa dibilang mansion. Sebuah bangunan mewah dengan pagar tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh taman yang menyejukan mata. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu utama mansionnya dan disambut oleh berpuluh-puluh maidnya.

"Selamat datang, nona Kagamine." Sapa para maidnya sopan. Rin berjalan acuh tak memperdulikan sapaan para maidnya. Sudah terlalu biasa, pikir para maid Rin.

Rin langsung menuju ke kamarnya tapi dicegat oleh sepupu Rin. Kagarine Lenka.

"Ku dengar kau bertengkar lagi ya dengan Len? Kenapa kau membawa masalah melulu sih pada Len?" Ledek Lenka.

"Jangan berlebihan, Lenka. Kami memang sudah sering bertengkar juga kok. Jadi, pertengkaran seperti ini, yah, sudah biasa untukku." Jawab Rin malas.

"Dengar ya, Rin. Len itu calon penulis hebat. Jangan ganggu dia dengan suara falsmu itu." Ledek Lenka lagi dengan lidah menjulur pada Rin. Rin berjalan maju dan mendorong Lenka ke samping hingga jatuh, "Bercermin sebelum berkata, Lenka," kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ku adukan kau pada Bibi Kagamine!" Lenka berteriak dari luar. Rin membuka pintunya setengah, "Adukan saja. Toh, aku nggak di sini untuk beberapa hari."

Lenka ternganga, "M-mau ke mana kau, gadis manja?"

Rin berkacak pinggang. "Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, Lenka! Aku jauuuh lebih mandiri dibandingkan dirimu. Dasar tukang ngadu! Weeek!" Kemudian Rin membanting pintunya.

"Ihhh! Awas saja kau, Rin! Akan ku balas kau nanti! Huh!" Lenka bersumpah serapah di luar kamar Rin. Sementara Rin yang ada di balik pintu hanya terkekeh mendengar Lenka ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

Rin menuju ke lemari besarnya dan melipat dengan rapih seluruh pakaian yang akan dia bawa ke rumah pohon. Ia menaruhnya di sebuah ransel camping. Tak lupa juga ia menyiapkan MP4 player, buku pelajaran, senter, obat-obatan, dan terutama, gitar akustik kesayangannya. Well, Rin punya empat gitar dan salahsatunya gitar listrik. Berhubung tak ada listrik di rumah pohon Miku, Rin hanya membawa gitar akustiknya yang didominasi warna oranye. Saat sedang asyik-asyik packing, Len masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Rin, aku mau minta maaf. Ku mohon, jangan pergi." Desah Len pelan. Wajahnya menatap ke sisi lain karena malu jika Rin melihat jelas garis merah yang ada di wajahnya. Rin berjalan ke arah Len dan menepuk pundaknya, "Meskipun kau lahir beberapa menit setelah aku, ternyata kau lebih dewasa dariku, Len! Hihihi..."

Len tersenyum dan wajahnya jelas bertambah merah. Len memberikan Rin secarik kertas bertuliskan sesuatu. "Aku menuliskan sebuah puisi. Bisakah kau ubah puisi itu menjadi sebuah lagu?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi," Rin menggendong tas gitarnya kemudian menenteng ranselnya, "aku tetap akan pergi menginap di tempat temanku. Terlalu lama bersama Lenka, aku bisa kena hipertensi nanti," tambahnya.

Len mengangguk. "Tapi, kau terus beri aku kabar, ya? Handphone ku akan selalu aktif untuk menunggu kabar darimu." Len tersenyum manis.

"Kau romantis sekali, adik kembarku. Hihi... Harusnya kau sudah punya pacar sekarang ini," goda Rin. Len membuang muka, "D-diam," balasnya malu. Rin terkekeh lagi.

"Ya sudah, berangkatlah. Mau aku antar?" Len menawarkan tumpangan. Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun Len sudah bisa mengendarai mobil dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, ya, Len?!" Rin menepuk pundak Len dan lalu berlari dari kamarnya.

Setelah cukup jauh, Len tersenyum menatap punggung Rin yang sedang berlari dan bergumam, "Andai dia tahu..."

Sementara Rin baru sampai di pintu utama rumahnya sudah merasa kelelahan membawa bawaannya yang sangat berat. Ia pun teringat motor matic-nya yang terparkir di garasi sejak lama. Ia tak pernah mengendarainya sejak terakhir ia kecelakaan. Rin pun bergumam, "Naik motor aja kali, ya?"

Secara kebetulan, persis di drama-drama luar negeri (ogah nyamain sama sinetron Indo -_-) Len berjalan dan melemparkan kunci motor Rin dan tertangkap tepat di jemari Rin.

Len tersenyum, "Motormu sudah diperbaiki sejak terakhir kau jatuh. Bahkan," Len menunjuk ke garasi yang sudah dibuka, "oranye," Len tertawa pelan.

Rin menatap takjub pada motornya yang dulu hancur dan lecet dimana-mana kini sudah terparkir dengan gagahnya, bahkan berwarna oranye! Rin berlari menuju garasi dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Arigatou, Leeen! Aaa~! Aku senang sekali~!" Rin berseru senang. Jarang Len bisa melihat Rin melepas ekspresinya seperti itu. "Nah, aku berangkat, ya, Len?"

"Iya!" Len mengacungkan jempol pada Rin. Sedetik kemudian Rin sudah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Len hanya tertawa mendengar jerit bahagia Rin yang bisa naik motor lagi.

"Sayang, kita sudah berduaan nih sekarang." Lenka tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Len dari belakang. Len mengambil kedua tangan Lenka dan mengelusnya lembut, "Iya, aku sudah melakukan yang kamu mau kok."

"Aku sayang banget deh sama kamu!" Lenka mengeratkan pelukannya pada Len.

"Iya," Len tersenyum pahit, "aku juga kok..."

.

.

.

Di bandara Tokyo, sebuah pesawat asal Amerika landing dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang turun dari pesawatnya seraya tersenyum pada negeri kelahirannya itu. "Jepang... Aku sudah kembali..." Ia bergumam.

Ia menuju ke aula bandara dan membawa kopernya bersamanya. Dengan menaiki taksi ia menuju ke sebuah hotel berkelas dan memesan kamar yang sederhana. Sampai di kamarnya, ia menaruh kopernya dan mengganti jas yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian casual. Setelah itu ia langsung tertawa keras, "Aku sangat merindukan Jepang! Ahahaha! Terutama," ia terdiam sebentar, "rumah pohonku yang pertama. Hehe..."

Ia keluar dari hotelnya dan berjalan kaki menuju ke bukit belakang SMA Yamaha atau bisa kita bilang ia menuju ke rumah pohon Miku. Ia hafal persis jalanan menuju ke rumah pohonnya termasuk turunan terjal yang ada di balik semak. Ia melompat dan, hap!

"S-siapa kalian?" Pemuda itu terdiam melihat dua gadis yang berada di rumah pohonnya saat ini, yaitu Rin dan Miku.

"Kau sendiri?" Rin balik bertanya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Miku dan Rin, "Namaku... Leon. Aku... Pemilik rumah pohon ini."

Dan jadilah Miku serta Rin ternganga. Ternyata, rumah pohon yang diklaim Miku sebagai rumah pohonnya sudah memiliki pemilik dan pemiliknya telah kembali! Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Miku selanjutnya? Baca di chapter berikutnya, ok?!

.

.

.

**-Behind The Scene Rainbow Treehouse-**

_Failed Take 1_

"Rotiku~!" Kata Teto sambil mengais-ngais tanah begitu pertama kali mengetahui rotinya akan dipakai oleh SeeU.

"Ntar dibeliin lagi." Janji author.

"Nggak mauuu~! Rotikuuu~!" Teto makin meraung-raung. Dan, yah, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membeli roti baru lagi di supermarket. Repot yah syuting sama Teto?

_Failed Take 2_

"Sayang, kita sudah berduaan nih sekarang." Lenka tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Len dari belakang. Len mengambil kedua tangan Lenka dan mengelusnya lembut, "Aku sebenernya hafal skripnya, cuma ..."

**Brum! Brum!**

Rin menyalakan roadrollernya dan bergegas mengejar Len yang sudah duluan kabur.

"Emaaak!" Len menjerit sambil kabur. Butuh lebih dari tiga kru untuk menenangkan Rin yang sedang mengamuk karena cemburu buta itu. Wow, cinta kadang bisa jadi menyeramkan, ya?

_Failed Take 3_

"S-siapa kalian?" Pemuda itu terdiam melihat dua gadis yang berada di rumah pohonnya saat ini, yaitu Rin dan Miku.

"Mau tau ajah atau mau tau bangeeet?" Rin malah ngeledek gara-gara lupa skrip. Hahaha...

_Sekian BTS nya kali ini! Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya? :D_

_P.S : review, please :3_


End file.
